


New York New York

by KillTheDirector



Series: Breakfast At Steve's [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Fluff, Helblindi is over protective, Loki is a ballerina, M/M, Peter is like six, Single-dad Steve, Steve owns a diner, Thor is upset over breakups, you can't just crawl up on someone's fire escape and pass out Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillTheDirector/pseuds/KillTheDirector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Passing out on someone's fire escape really isn't a good first impression. </p>
<p>Offering that someone who had passed out on your fire escape breakfast is a tad odd.</p>
<p>That person's scary younger-big brother threatening you isn't really cool, but if you get a chance to make out with the person who passed out on your fire escape, then I guess you can deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New York New York

Loki lifts the bottle to his mouth, stumbling once and giggling softly. The alcohol (he honestly forgot what he had been drinking) sloshes over his mouth and onto his neck, causing goosebumps to rise on his skin.

People pass by, giving Loki a wide berth as he stumbles down the road. He laughs again, lifting the bottle of alcohol to his mouth but pouting when he sees that it was gone; Loki shrugs and throws the bottle, grinning in satisfaction when it shatters.

Humming/singing loudly, Loki leans against an alley wall, nose wrinkling up when he smells piss. Rolling the back of his head against the brick, Loki's bleary eyes peer up to the New York sky, trying to pick out stars but knowing that it's useless to even try. He licks his lips, wanting to get closer to the sky and grins brightly when his gaze falls to rest on a rust coloured fire-escape.

Loki unsteadily climbs up, hiccupy giggles coming out of his mouth as he moves closer to the sky; he slides onto one of the landings, cheek resting on the cool metal while little pants shake his body. Loki lets out a hum and then rolls over, wincing slightly at the noisy squeak of the fire escape. He closes his eyes, relaxing in the cold, not caring that he'll probably freeze in a few moments.

\--

Thor jolts awake, foggy mind instantly going to the cup of cat food he has stored by the window. He gets out of his warm cocoon of blankets and snatches up the cup, opening the window that leads to the fire escape. "Alright alright, I have your fo--" Thor blinks as his eyes focus on the figure that is very much not the stray cat that keeps coming up to the window to be fed.

He places the cup back, a little frown on his mouth as green eyes blink up at him. Thor clears his throat, shivering lightly when a gust of winter air washes over them both; he crosses his arms tightly. "Are you okay?" He asks, watching as the man sits up rather unsteadily.

"Umm..." The man hums, then opens his mouth with a loud 'pop'. "I may be a bit intoxicated." He laughs a loud hiccupy giggle; a thin hand lifts to cradle his forehead, and Thor watches as the man sways.

Thor shifts from one foot to the other, skin prickled with goosebumps. He lets out a sigh, noting that his breath puffs out before him; moving an arm away from his body, Thor holds out a hand for the man to grasp. "You're gonna freeze if you stay out here. C'mon." The man gives his hand a weary glare, but it looks rather adorable on him as he tries to focus on the offered hand.

Seeming to come to a drunken decision, he places his thin hand within Thor's larger one, allowing his slim figure to be lifted from the cold fire escape and into the warm confines of Thor's bedroom.

Thor bites the inside of his cheek, watching as the man sways on his spot. He feels awkward (which is rather unusual for him); Thor scratches the back of his head, and the man falls back onto the messy bed. Thor frowns lightly, arm falling to his side; the man's long legs fold up to rest under his chin and Thor sees that he's quickly gone from consciousness. "...I suppose I'll sleep on the couch then." He huffs softly, grabbing the comforter from under the man and a pillow.

\--

Loki grumbles and turns over; his expression turns sour as a head ache attacks either side of his brain. He crushes a pillow to his face, body going rigged when his nose catches on a smell that isn't the familiar one of his own bed or the one in the hotel. Loki slowly moves the pillow from his face, eye lids cracking open sluggishly; he makes a small noise as he turns his head to survey his surroundings. Loki lets a hand wander to check if he's still clothed and lets out a soft sigh of relief when he finds his clothes (and coat) still snuggly attached to his body.

Loki's stomach rolls but he hasn't eaten anything since yesterday's breakfast. Sitting up, Loki glances around the room, noting that other than a desk littered with papers and the few cans of energy drinks peppering the surface, it's quite bare. He groans and closes his eyes tightly against the bright sunlight spilling into the room; turning over onto his side, Loki cracks his eyes open to tiny slits and sees two little white pills and a glass of water sitting on the bedside table.

He sits up and plucks the pills from the table, popping them into his mouth and swallowing them dry. Loki picks up the yellow sticky note that was sitting under the pills and reads the hastily scrawled note in blocky handwriting.

**Went out for a jog, make yourself at home or leave if you want. Hope these will work.**

**\--Thor**

Loki runs his tongue over his teeth and jumps at the sound of a door opening. He scuttles over the bed, neck craned in order to look out the open bedroom door; Loki's eyes widen as he gets an eyeful of nicely defined chest, and a sound that doesn't sound like a squeak of surprise comes out of his mouth. Blue eyes blink in equal surprise at seeing the thin man, and a very blond eyebrow raises. "Oh um, hi."

Loki licks his lips, glancing away from the other man--the one who's bed he had been nesting in a few moments ago--and swings his long legs over the side of the bed. He clears his throat, lip curling at the rather nasty taste in his mouth and doesn't admit that his head has started to feel better from the pain pills this 'Thor' had set out for him. "Hello." Loki smoothes out his clothing, straightening his coat and scarf. Thor has tugged on a shirt, hiding away that very nice chest Loki had maybe been admiring. "Er, thank you for the...bed and medication." He pats around for his phone, making sure it's still in his coat pocket before wincing at the barrage of messages from Helblindi.

Thor nods and they both stand in the small room rather awkwardly. Loki opens his mouth to bid his goodbyes (thanking God that he would never see this man again; lord only knew what he said or done when he was drunk), when Thor blurts out "Do you wanna get some breakfast?" Loki blinks in confusion, brows furrowing for a moment. He weighs the options in his mind: Leave so he wouldn't have to incur the wrath of his younger (but much larger) brother, or go with the practical stranger to breakfast? Loki's stomach rumbled lowly, clenching with hunger. Thor's mouth twitched up into a grin at hearing it and at the wince on Loki's face as he lifted a hand to his stomach.

"I don't have any money." Loki says, lie easily slipping off his tongue; Thor's grin brightens, and he reminds Loki of an overly eager puppy.

"That's fine! I can buy your food." Thor grasps Loki's wrist, tugging him easily. He grabs a worn looking coat and tugs it on, grinning over his shoulder at the still hungover Loki. "Do you like pancakes?"

\--

_Steve's_ is a rather small, out of the way diner on the edges of Time Square; it gets enough business not to be shut down after the first year of opening, but it isn't always packed like most restaurants that are located on the famous square.

Thankfully there aren't many people in the diner when Thor tugs Loki through the door. A nice looking blond man ( _What is with all the blond people popping into my life?_ Loki thinks with a little scowl) hops up from behind the counter to greet the two with a large smile. Blue eyes glance at Loki in confusion for a moment before popping back to Thor; Thor merely greets the man with a sunny smile and wave, pulling Loki over to a booth overlooking the already busy street.

The blond man comes up to their table, crisp white pad of paper in one hand, while a pen is posed to take their orders. Blue eyes keep glancing between Thor and Loki, and the man clears his throat a tad awkwardly. "Uhh, hey Thor you want your usual?" Thor nods eagerly while Loki scans the neatly made menu, noting the rather adorable childish drawings that decorate the menu. "Um, what would you like?" Loki looks up, delicately folding the menu and placing it back behind the salt and pepper shakers. He gives the blond man a charming little smile, twining his fingers and placing them on the table.

"May I please just have some coffee with a cinnamon bun, please?" The blond man nodded, quickly scribbling down Loki's order before nearly skipping to the kitchen. Thor smiled largely at Loki as he turned from the odd scene.

"Steve owns the place," He said with a shrug of a shoulder. "I come in here nearly every day so he knows what I like." They turned when Steve began yelling at another man hunched over the counter and clutching a mug of coffee. Loki glances at the obviously expensive suit that's being wrinkled as the man hunches further over the counter, and winches when some coffee is sloshed onto the lovely dove-grey. Thor rolls his eyes and shakes his head; Steve turns away with a huff, throwing his hands into the air in exasperation. "That's Tony Stark--"

"Wait a moment, Tony Stark as in _Stark Industries'_ Tony Stark?"

Thor lets out a snort and rolls his eyes. "The one and the same. He comes in here every morning and doesn't leave till about noon." Two coffee mugs are set in front of them along with their food; Thor smiles widely in delight as the four Pop-Tarts and three monstrous pancakes are within his reach, and Loki notices the expression of exasperated amusement on the Steve person's face as he turns. 

Loki looks down at his own food and chokes in surprise. "What the hell? Does he use _cake pans_ to make these?!" Thor laughs loudly, nearly killing himself on a Pop-Tart as he does. 

"Probably." Loki makes a face and picks up a fork to poke at the nearly plate sized cinnamon bun. They fall into a comfortable silence which is broken by sips at hot coffee or munching on their food; Thor takes a bite from his stack of pancakes (nearly gone) and blinks. "You know, I just realized I don't know your name." Loki looks up from his food, one cheek bulging from food. He swallows, looking briefly embarrassed before schooling his expression. 

"Loki Laufeyson." He replies, fork digging into the cinnamon bun. Thor makes a contemplative sound, nodding sagely as he eats. 

"What do you do? Like...for work." Thor mentally winces at how awkward he sounds, but covers it up by stuffing more food into his face. 

Loki snorts from around his fork, one side of his mouth curling slightly. "I'm in New York for business. I dance for the Royal Ballet company; we're here for a week until we go to Chicago." Thor blinks, mind instantly placing the man in front of him in a pink tutu. Loki narrows his eyes, as if reading Thor's mind and stabs the cinnamon bun rather savagely. "What do you do?" 

"Oh I'm working on my doctorate." Loki pauses, eyes sweeping over the Frat-boy exterior of the other man; Thor's grin is a tad smug, and he lifts a hand to wiggle his fingers in the air. "Astro-physics." His tone comes off as 'no big deal' but Loki can see that, although the grin is smug, Thor seems quite proud of the fact. Loki feels himself grow a little bit fond of the blond.

_I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car  
I am a superstar and i don't care who you are  
I am a superstar--_

Loki flushes scarlet and snatches out his phone with blinding speed, effectively cutting off the annoying ringtone Helblindi had set for it. " _What_?" He hisses, turning away from an amused looking Thor. Loki looks up and catches Stark's eyes, watching as he snickers into his hand. A dark glare covers his face; he honestly is going to murder his brother. 

" _Where the_ hell _are you, Loki!?_ " Worry and irritation is apparent in Helblindi's tone; Loki lifts a hand and pinches the bridge of his nose. 

"At a diner having breakfast." He can hear his brother grinding his teeth, it makes a smirk come to Loki's mouth.

" _Well get your ass to rehearsal; we're opening tonight. Didn't you get any of my messages?_ " Rolling his eyes, Loki takes a bite of his cinnamon bun. Chewing slowly (and loud enough so that Helblindi could hear him), Loki leans back in the booth. He takes a rather long and annoying slurp of his coffee, hearing Thor snicker softly at the action. He must have siblings to recognize the action of torment, Loki thinks. 

"My phone must have died, sorry." Helblindi curses loud enough so Loki has to tug the phone from his ear. Wincing slightly and knowing that he's in for a bitchfest, Loki puts the phone back to his ear. "Alright alright. Enough; I'll be there in a few minutes." 

" _You better, Loki, or I_ will _fire your ass._ " Loki hangs up, rolling his eyes and standing. Thor's expression turns slightly disappointed but quickly fades into feigned nonchalance. "I need to go, thanks for letting me...you know, take your bed." Thor nods, smiling easily. Loki bites down on the inside of his cheek before holding out his hand. "Here, give me your mobile number. I'll get in touch with you sometime in order to thank you for everything." 

Thor clears his throat and takes out his phone, pressing it lightly into the palm of Loki's hand. Thin fingers quickly set to work and soon Loki's pocketing his own phone and handing the other mobile to Thor. He lets a small, genuine smile come to his mouth and raises a hand in a wave over his shoulder as he turns. "Thank you again, Thor. See you around." The diner's bell makes a muffled clang as the door shuts, and Thor stares down at his food a little lost.

Steve slides into the spot where Loki had been occupying, a concerned (and curious) expression on his face. "Soo...who was that?" Thor flushes slightly, fidgeting under Steve's patient gaze.

"Um...a friend?" Steve raises an eyebrow and Thor lets out a long sigh. "Okay, so I may or may not have taken him in last night because he was nearly passed out on my fire escape." 

Steve blinks in confusion and shakes his head. "Wait, what?" He holds up his hands and takes a deep breath; his tone is slightly disappointed and this causes Thor to nearly shrink down in his seat. "You're telling me...that you took in a _possibly_ dangerous _drunk_ into your house, AND THEN, you take him for breakfast to _my shop_ , one that my _six year old_ sleeps over...like...a-a stray fucking cat?!" Steve heaves out a long sigh and rubs a hand over his face. Thor's eyes are wide and he has a pout worked over his face. The diner owner snorts and rolls his eyes. "Dude, Pete's pouty faces are better than yours." 

Thor scoffs and crosses his arms. "Well now that you're done tearing me a new asshole, I'm gonna pay." 

\--

A few days pass and Thor can't help but stare at his phone. Everytime it buzzes, Thor holds his breath and checks if it's Loki. It never is.

He's sitting at his normal booth at _Steve's_ nursing a cup of coffee while Peter sits across from him, scribbling over some paper with fat grade-school crayons. Little light up shoes blink everytime the kid kicks his foot and lets it slam back against the seat, and he's talking a mile a minute about spiders. Thor nods, half listening as he draws a little stick figure beside Peter's giant spider drawing.

His phone buzzes loudly, and Thor has to fight the urge to snatch it out of his pocket like a crazy person. Peter's stopped talking, and watches as Thor's face brightens when he sees Loki's name displayed over the screen. 

_What are you doing tonight?_

Thor quickly types a reply, nearly hopping in his seat with excitement. 

**Nothing. Y?**

_Good. You're going to the ballet tonight. Wear something nice._

Thor breathes out a soft 'oh shit' before freezing and looking up at Peter. The six year old's mouth curves up into a devious smile, and large blue eyes glance to the direction of the kitchen where Steve is barking out orders like a drill sergeant. "I want chocolate this time." Peter hums out, kicking his little feet and making the red and blue lights go off in his shoes. Thor grumbles and plucks out a few bills from his wallet. 

\--

Thor huddles in his coat in front of the Metropolitan Opera house; his hands are stuffed deep into his pockets and he shivers in the nice shoes Stark had let him borrow. _"Dude, you're going to the Met to see your sexy ballerina. You gotta look hot; I gotcha covered."_

Taking out his phone with a shaking hand, Thor taps out a message to Loki, sighing in relief when he gets a speedy answer. 

**I don't have a ticket.**

_Obviously. Come to the back entrance and wait for me._

Thor huffs and turns, navigating easily around the large mass of people clustering outside. A frozen looking bouncer stands outside of the back entrance door; He lifts his eyes to Thor and makes a face. "You're not supposed to be back here." 

Thor begins to stammer out a reply when the door opens and a blast of heat hits them both. Loki skips out of the door, lean body covered in swirling green and gold designs made from fresh paint; light jade tights cover his legs, and Thor can see goosebumps instantly appear on Loki's pale skin. "Darling!" Loki draws out, mouth pulling up into a large smile. Thor's eyes widen as a warm mouth is placed casually over his own frozen and chapped one; Loki pulls back, their lips disconnecting with a 'pop' and turns to the bouncer. 

"This is my boyfriend, Gerard; anytime you see him, let him in okay?" The man's face flushes brightly at the look Loki gives him, but he nods. Loki smirks slightly and turns to Thor, pulling out a creme coloured ticket. "Here you go, darling. Sorry I couldn't get it to you sooner." Thor notices that Loki's teeth are chattering and the hair on his arms is nearly standing on end. He takes the ticket quickly, pocketing it and then shoving his hand into his pocket to make sure it doesn't get lost. 

"I-It's okay, thanks." Loki smiles brightly and leans up to connect their lips again. Thor's thrown off guard, but as soon as he even thinks of reacting, Loki pulls back and smirks at him. 

"For luck." And in a swirl of long limbs, dark hair, and green and gold, Loki goes back into the warmth of the building. 

\--

Thor watches enraptured during the performance. He had never been to the ballet before (his father never really did believe in 'embracing your feminine side'), and so the entire experience was new to him. The dancers moved with such grace and beauty that Thor held his breath through a few of the solos. Especially Loki's solo (but with the way his body moved in nearly nothing but tights and paint, Thor had to turn away and calm himself). 

When the curtain falls, Thor's on his feet like everyone else, hands stinging from clapping so hard. The performers come out and take their bows, and Thor swears that Loki looks directly at him as he does so. 

The audience shuffle out of the theatre, voices a low muffle as they discuss the show and dancing; Thor's phone buzzes in his pocket, so he pulls it out, a giddy smile on his face. 

_I'm STARVING. Dinner?_

**What if my phone had been off? It was a performance u know. ******

Thor laughs and can nearly hear the scoff that Loki is sure to have made when replying. 

_Because EVERYONE leaves their mobiles on silent or vibrate during a performance. Anyway, I'm hungry; come to the back entrance, Gerard will let you in._

A light flush washes over Thor's face as he remembers exactly _why_ the bouncer will let him in now; he pockets his phone and easily moves past the crowd, walking to the back door where the same bouncer greets him with a stiff nod. 

Thor walks up a rather long and eerily light hallway, and he feels a bit creeped out until he can hear the loud chattering of people at the end of the hall. Dancers in various states of dress walk around; they seem to not even notice him as they go about their business removing make up and costume pieces. Thor spots Loki leaning forward, tissue covered in green and gold paint rubbing at his face as a very _very_ tall man argues with him.

They look similar, except the man is wider where Loki is slender; but Thor can see the family resemblance in the dark hair and slightly feline green eyes. Loki rolls his and turns away from the man, lifting a hand as his gaze meets with Thor's from across the crowd of dancers. He crooks a finger and then goes back to arguing with the man. Thor moves past performers and stands rather awkwardly beside Loki's prep station. "I told you Helblindi that I am a grown man and can take care of myself." Loki's tone is exasperated, as if he's had this discussion with the man before. 

Green eyes roll on Helblindi's face, and he crosses his arms tightly. His gaze turns to Thor and pins him there for a moment. "You're a grown man who can't leave his fucking phone on, or even bother to call me back when I call you!" Loki leans back from the mirror, tilts his face and nods to himself when he sees that all the make up and paint is gone. "And who the hell is this?" 

Loki huffs and looks up at Thor with a 'can you believe him?' expression. "My _date_." Thor feels himself flush again, and a bubble of giddiness explodes in his chest. Ah, so this _is_ a date! He fights down the urge to laugh and swing Loki around, and settles on lifting a hand to offer to Helblindi who's giving him a look as if he's a wolf trying to make off with a sheep. 

"Uh, hi. I'm Thor Odinson, nice to meet you." Loki rolls his eyes and moves away to get dressed, muttering under his breath how the older brother was the one who was supposed to be listened to. Helblindi looks down to Thor's hand, then back up to his face, then back to the hand before he clasps it within his own much larger one. 

"Helblindi Laufeyson." He all but growls out; fingers tighten around Thor's hand, and he can barely stop a wince. "Keep a look out on Loki, he's a bit of a handful...and I want to tell you if you hurt him in anyway, I will gut you like a trout." 

Loki reappears and shoves Helblindi with a fond and annoyed expression. "Alright enough. I will see you _later_." Helblindi grunts and leans down so Loki can give his cheek a light peck before turning to Thor and twining their arms together. 

"You better call me!" Loki waves a dismissive hand over his shoulder, wrapping his gold and green scarf tightly around his neck. 

Thor laughs when they're outside, tugging Loki's warmth closer to his body for a moment. "That was weird." Loki sighs, shaking his head and snuggling slightly into Thor's side. 

"My brother is a bit...in your face about things. Especially me." He shrugs a shoulder. Thor gapes for a moment as they allow cars to pass before continuing their trek for food.

"Your _brother_? I thought that was your _dad_!" Loki laughs and shakes his head, tugging Thor towards a food cart selling kebabs. 

\--

They're sitting on the heated steps in the middle of Times Square, huddled together and munching on their kebabs with steaming coffee sitting beside their feet. Loki's teeth chatter slightly, so Thor wraps an arm around him, noting with a tiny grin as the darker haired man snuggles closer. "You know, meeting you was one of the weirdest nights of my life." Thor says, popping a hunk of chicken into his mouth and chewing. 

Loki groans around his food, already pink cheeks darkening in embarrassment. "Did I say anything to make me sound like a total tit?" He asks in mortification, expression so pained it makes Thor laugh loudly. Some people turn towards them, but mostly they're ignored. 

"No; when I pulled you inside you kinda hogged my bed, so I slept on the couch." Loki snickers and sips at his coffee. 

They're quiet for a few minutes when Loki turns to Thor, nose red and cheeks pink. Thor feels his heart beat pick up and he has to suppress the goofy grin threatening to break over his mouth. Loki slides his tongue over his lips, and Thor's eyes zero in on the action. "I want you to kiss me." The darker haired man says, leaning close so that their cold noses touch. 

Thor grins and does. 

\--

The next day, Loki has to leave.

Laying in bed together, Loki's cold nose pressed to the hollow of Thor's neck and his long legs twined with the blond's, both of them groan loudly when Loki's mobile goes off. Thor watches, bleary eyed but still appreciating the view of a naked Loki slithering out of bed in order to limp over to the pile of his clothes to grab his phone. The darker haired man all but _hisses_ at the message and walks back to bed, sliding under the covers to soak in Thor's warmth. 

Thor pulls Loki's body close, burying his nose in dark bed messed hair, wrapping his arms tightly around Loki's slender frame. "What it say?" He asks around a yawn, feeling Loki's hands trace circles onto his stomach. Loki whines softly in the back of his throat, pulling the mobile from under the covers and squinting at the screen.

"Helblindi says we're leaving today to go to Chicago." Thor tenses and then lets out a long sigh, hand going up to tangle in Loki's hair. 

"That...kind of sucks." The other man makes a noise of agreement. "What time do you have to leave?" 

"Noon." 

Glancing over at the clock that reads 10:45, Thor sighs again. "Fuck." Another noise of agreement comes from Loki, until the slender man moves so that he's straddling Thor with a smirk on his face. 

"I suggest, then, that we make productive use of our time." 

\--

Thor stares morosely into the cup of coffee sitting in front of him. It's been nearly a month since he had seen Loki (well not _seen_ , more like touched. Thank god for skype); pouting into cups of coffee that quickly grow cold, which just irritates Steve, Thor checks his phone and makes a little noise when he sees a message from Loki.

_I. Hate. Public. Transportation._

He types out a response but jumps when Steve plops down across from him. The fatherly expression is on the other blond's face, and Thor just wants to crawl into a hole. "We need to talk about, " Steve waves a hand at Thor's phone. "This."

"There's nothing to talk about." Thor says, pulling the phone closer to his body. Steve rolls his eyes and gestures towards the three full cups of coffee sitting in front of the other blond. 

"I know that you're not good with long distance relationships, Thor. I mean remember Jane?" Thor frowns darkly at that, which shuts Steve up about the woman. He clears his throat and adopts a fatherly tone. "I just...you know I consider you my friend, hell even family. But I don't like to see you depressed and only happy when you get a text." 

Thor stays silent for a few moments until Steve sighs and just gives up for now. The blond can hear Steve yelling at Tony to stop influencing Peter to eat pure sugar, and that makes him smile a little to himself. Looking down at the phone in his hands, Thor smiled when another message from Loki popped up.

_There's this really attractive blond in front of me._ Thor blinks, a weight of dread causing his stomach to drop.

**R u trying to make me jealous?**

_...idiot. Turn around._

\---END part one ---


End file.
